


Smile for the Camera

by SilverScene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Celebrity Crush, M/M, Masturbation, TW: Sexual harrassment, TW: Slut shaming, porn industry, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScene/pseuds/SilverScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Socially awkward, Mikuo has a had a crush on popular pornstar, Akaito for months.  He's always thought of it as some stupid celebrity crush that he'd just have to get over, until he meets Akaito at a club. Akaito is flattered by Mikuo's feelings and the two begin dating. But someone else is interested in Akaito as well, and is determined to ruin his relationship with Mikuo and take Akaito for themselves. Will their relationship survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've always wanted to write a story and just go crazy, making it as nsfw as I can. So that's what I'll be doing with this story. I hope you enjoy it!!

"Alright, where's Akaito's new video?" Mikuo mumbled to himself. "Ah! Here is it!" he clicked on the video and waited for it to finish loading.

Mikuo's heart fluttered when he saw the man on the screen. Akaito Shion, a popular pornstar was lying on a bed alone, wearing nothing but black boxers. He flashed the camera a bright smile before rolling onto his back. One arm above his head while the other was slowly moving down his body, pausing when it reached his underwear. Hooking both thumbs in the waistband, he removed the boxers, revealing himself. He dropped the clothing to the floor before proceeding to position himself into different positions, showing off his naked body. A confident smile on his face the entire time.

Akaito laid on his back once again and spread his legs, giving both the camera and Mikuo a view of his hardened cock.

Akaito's hand traveled between his legs and began to pleasure himself, rubbing his inner thighs and cock, before grabbing himself and jerking off, letting out small moans as he did so. Moments later, he came, coating his inner thighs and stomach in semen. He grinned at the camera once more before standing up and walking away.

As the video ended, Mikuo's attention was brought to the painful bulge in his own pants. Rushing to the bathroom, Mikuo unzipped his pants, revealing his erection. Taking himself in his hands, he began pleasuring himself.

Pulling out his phone, Mikuo found some of Akaito's pictures, most of which featured him completely nude. The man he loved didn't have a shy bone in his body and wasn't afraid of taking off his clothes in front of a camera, or in front of other people for that matter.

Using Akaito's pictures to get himself off, he came quickly. Mikuo sighed before cleaning himself off and leaving the bathroom.

~~~

"So, I heard Akaito just did another video," Mikuo said as he and his friends ate lunch.

"I'm sure Kuo's already seen it, haven't you, Mikuo?" Luki nudged the shy boy next to him, earning a small blush from him. "I'll take that as a yes," Luki laughed.

Mikuo groaned as his friends teased him. They knew about his crush on the pornstar and found it hilarious.

"It's okay, Mikuo, we still love you!" Meito said, throwing his arm around Mikuo's shoulders. "Although, you don't really seem like the type to watch porn."

"I don't, well...save for Akaito," Mikuo admitted.

"Interesting," Luki mumbled.

'I do love him, but when you think about it, this is just like a celebrity crush. I'm never going to meet him and we'll never be a couple.' Mikuo thought sadly.

"Oh! Mikuo, I almost forgot to tell you," Meito said.

"Hm?" Mikuo looked up at his friend. 

"Apparently next Saturday, Akaito and some other actors from the site will be performing at that new nightclub, Crypton." Meito informed the group. "So if you go, you may get a chance to meet him. Maybe we can take you if you want."

Mikuo's eyes widened. 'A chance...to finally meet him!'

Mikuo nodded excitedly. Meito and Luki laughed at their friend's reaction.

"Then I guess it's settled," Meito said. "We'll be going clubbing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something from Akaito's point of view. Trigger warnings for sexual harassment and slut shaming.

"Alright, and cut!" the director said. "Great work today, Shion! You're done for the day."

"Ok," I replied, pushing myself off the bed and pulling on a bathrobe before making my way to the showers. I showered quickly, scrubbing all the semen off my legs, and the make-up off my face. Exhausted, I leaned against the wall. As much as I liked my job, it was exhausting. Even so, I'd choose this over working in an office any day. Turning off the shower and drying off, I wrapped a towel around my hips and returned to the locker room.

"You know, you didn't have to wait here if you wanted to see me naked, there's plenty of pictures and videos online," I rolled my eyes and removed the towel.

"True, but pictures are never as good as the real thing," Gakupo, one of our cameramen responded. "Besides, I think it's high time I saw you naked in my bed."

"Not happening," I replied as I began dressing myself.

"You're so stubborn," Gakupo said.

"Not really, I just have high standards," I shot back.

"High standards? You?" Gakupo laughed. "You're a pornstar for fuck's sake. You're a whore and I'll have you screaming my name soon enough."

I finished getting dressed and slammed the locker door shut.

"Oh, did that upset you, slut?" Gakupo taunted.

Without saying a word, I hitched my backpack over my shoulders and stormed past Gakupo, who slapped my ass as I walked past.

"Don't touch me," I growled.

I left the building and returned to my apartment. Dropping my bag on the floor and leaning against the door I sighed.

"I'm not a whore," I muttered. "Gakupo was just trying to get a rise out of me. I'm not a whore."

'Forget about him.' I thought as I made my way to my "practice room" as I liked to call it. I turned on the music and waltzed up to the stripper pole I had set up. I had some dance routines to work on.

By the time I had finished dancing, I was sweaty, tired, and in a considerably better mood that before. Almost like the whole ordeal with Gakupo didn't even happen. There was only one thing left I could do that would make me even happier.

Pulling off my clothes and tossing them aside, I grabbed my phone, loaded up the camera and set the timer to take pictures every ten seconds. I then proceeded to take pictures of myself, naked and dancing and grinding against the pole.

Several pictures later, I turned off the camera and went to run a bath for myself. As I lay in the bathtub, I sorted through the pictures and began posting my favorites to my instagram account. Trust me, I'm not addicted to social media, but some of my fellow actors said that their popularity increased after they became active on some social media sites, so I figured it couldn't hurt to try.

Almost immediately, the pictures were getting comments and likes.

"So sexy!"

"I'd kill for your body!"

"Wanna fuck? ;)" 

I was used to these types of comments. True, it was uncomfortable at first, but now I could just ignore it.

"Okay, last picture for tonight," I told myself.

I ran my hand through my wet hair and closed my legs, before taking a picture of myself in the bath.

"Finished dancing for tonight. Sleep well, everyone!!" I captioned the picture and posted it.

As I expected, several more people were commenting, calling me sexy and telling me about how much they'd love to sleep with me. Although one comment stood out.

"You're really beautiful. Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that..." 

"Aw thanks, darling! Very sweet of you!" I replied.

Huh, that was different. I was used to being called sexy and hot, but on one every called me beautiful, or even pretty. It was a nice change.

I put my phone down and got out of the bath. Drying myself off, I went to my bedroom. Not bothering to get dressed, I got into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaito and Mikuo finally meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you for your patience.

Ok, maybe agreeing to go to a trashy nightclub wasn't sucheck a good idea. The building get was too crowded, the music was too loud and Akaito was nowhere in sight. Of course Luki and Meito were having the time of their lives; drinking and grinding against each other on the dancefloor. Sighing, I called the bartender over to ask for another coke. Being the designated driver, I did get free sodas all night, that was one good thing.

"Sooo Kuo, enjoying yourself?" Meito asked, throwing his arm over my shoulders. 

"You smell like liquor!" I respomded, pushing his arm away. "We've been here for hours, Akaito still hasn't shown up, you two are getting drunk off your asses on me, maybe we should just go..." 

"Relax~ your precious Akaito will be here soon," Luki ran his hand through my hair.

"Pardon me, I don't mean to evesdrop, but I heard you mention Akaito?" the bartender inquired. She was a pretty girl with short green hair and an orange dress.

"You heard right! He's Akaito Shion's number one fan!" Meito pointed at me. I felt my face flush. Way to make me look like a pervert!

"Well the actors are supposed to perform soon," the bartender chuckled. "Akaito's pretty good at what he does, but Miki's my favorite."

"He is, I like him alot," I admitted.

"Kuo's head over heels in love with Shion!" Meito announced.

"Shut up," I glared at him.

"That's so cute!" The bartender laughed. 

Embaressed, I covered my face with my hands.

"I'm Gumi by the way," the bartender intruduced herself and held out her hand to ms.

"Mikuo, and this is Meito and Luki," I said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Moments later, the music lowered and the lights dimmed, and walking on stage was a popular adult actress, Miku Zatsune. She was wearing a tight black vest with nothing underneath, a red miniskirt, and black thigh-high boots. 

"Hello everybody! Thank you for coming tonight, my fellow stars and I have spent hours and hours rehersing and we hope you enjoy the show!" she smiled sweetely before setting down her microphone and making her way to the pole in the middle of the stage. For the next hour, several difference actors and actresses from the website performed pole dances and strip teases. Although I was most familiar with Akaito's work, I recognized all of them.

"And last but not least, we have our most popular actor dancing for us!" Zatsune announced. My eyes widened in excitement when I saw Akaito walk onstage. 

"Good evening everyone!" he smiled and blew a kiss to the audience before wrappi g his hands around the pole and beginning to dance.

"He's gprgeous!" I thought watchning him perform.

Akaitonwas dressed in tight black jeans and a grey sweatshirt, which he quickly removed to reveal he had no shirt on underneath. The audience cheered as he tossed the sweatshirt aside and began undoing his pants. Soon he was just in his black boxers.

Once all the performers were done, the club returned to normal and the actors went into the audience, offering to dance with or perform services for guests. For a fee of course.

"Hey Kuo, you should ask Akaito if he wants to go private with you!" Luki suggested. You could confess to him while you're at it.

I hadn't thought of that. It was tempting, but he'd probably just think I was some weird stalker.

"I don'r know..." I answered. 

"I think you should do it," Gumi agreed. "At the very least, you'll get some action with him." 

"Just do it, Kuo!" Meito took my hand and gave me some money. "You"ll regret it if you don't"

"O-ok, fine. I'll ask him!" I agreed. I looked down to see Meito had given me fifty dollars. Damn, I owe him for this.

Taking a deep breath, I approached Akaito. 'Wow, he looks even better in person!' I thought. "Excuse me!"

Akaito turned around to look at me.

"Um, I-I was wondering if I c-could go private with you?" I asked, holding out the money.

"Sure thing sweetheart!" Akaito smiled and took my hand, leading me to a private room.

Once we were alone, Akaito accepted the money and asked what I wanted.

"What can I do for you, darling? Lap dance? Strip tease? Blow job?" He offered.

"Well, if it's alright with you, can we kiss?" I asked. I still couldn't believe he was right in front of me.

"If that's what you want!" he said sweetly. 

With that, he wrapped his arms around my neck, and pressed his lips against mine. I eagerly kissed him back, hugging him tightly. I felt him gently press me against the wall and grind his hips against mine. Akaito licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth letting his tongue enter. I moaned as his tongue roamed around my mouth. 

Before I knew it the kiss was over.

"I hope that was to your liking, dear~" Akaito said.

"It was perfect," I gasped.

"Glad to hear it!" He smiled.

I suddenly remembered Luki's suggestion. Maybe Akaifo will think I'm weird. But when am I ever going to get a chance like this again?

"Umm, can I tell you something?" I asked. Here we go!

"Sure, what is it?" Akaito responded. 

"I'm probably going to sound like a stalker, but I'm in love with you!" I admitted. "You're really gorgeous, and you're sweet and you don't care what others think I really want to be with you." There, I said it.

"That explains why you asked me to kiss you," he mumbled. "Hm, no one's confessed their love to me in years. You are pretty cute though." I stared at him.

"I'd love to go out with you sometime, if you want to I mean! You don't have to..."

"Actually that sounds like fun!" Akaito said.

"Really?!" I asked. I must be dreaming.

"Listen, I have to work for about two more hours, but after that, we should get some coffee and getto know each other," he suggested.

"That would be great!" I nodded. "I'll drop my friends off and then come meet you here."

"Sounds like a plan! Oh! Could I get your name?" 

"I'm Mikuo Hatsune," I responded. 

"Alright then, I'll catch you later, Mikuo."


End file.
